


Akiza's Redemption

by LunarRavenWorks



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRavenWorks/pseuds/LunarRavenWorks
Summary: "So I should just accept it? Embrace it? Hates all I know!" She'd screamed.  A minor charcter study of the road to redemption.
Kudos: 2





	Akiza's Redemption

"Let me guess, physics?" He raised a brow questioning the burgandy teen as she stood in the 'stands' waiting.

"Maybe." She hinted, coyly tilting her head, a finger winding a part of her bangs around it, a lilting smile on her lips. To able to tease so comfortably now, monthes ago she would never have dreamed, or dared to believe that the girl she was today was a product of her past. The cold selfish witch, a psychic with little to no control, whos vindictive streak ran vast and deep. To think that one person could show her how wrong a persona she'd built was. Her savior, a chilverous knight if not in armor, but well worn cast offs. A slight blush dusted her cheeks thankfully going unnoticed as his attention was diverted to the twins. The young man who had saved her.

"Just ask, we'll be up upstairs if you need anything." His voice broke her from her revere, setting her red heels to click across the stone courtyard in pursuit of them.

His own gentle smile greeting her as he held the garage door open, a mock bow allowing her access within his sanctuary. Her own teasing, a cursty, she brushed past gaze flickering breiefly to savor the his gentle features. To think such a young man raised in the slums of Satillite could be so noble sometimes left her in awe. What little she knew of his childhood, rumors or stories through Jack and Crow- or Martha herself, (who was more than willing to share such stories with her), spoke of hardship, of poverty on the deepest level, yet instead of being imbittered by his experiences he had grasped onto the small rays of hope. At times acting as such beacon when everything else seemed dark and hopeless.

With her passing the twins followed, herded by a soft touch on their shoulders to a gentle reprimandation for Leo to actually study this time.

Even the twins were drawn to the youth, to his unwavering loyalty, to the bond of family they craved, of filling the role of (while not legitimate) older brother figure to help guide them. To maybe unwittingly or unconsciously raising them through their preteen years. Leo especially. Somedays Akiza found herself watching their interactions, gestures of familiarity passing between them as if they'd known one another for years instead of months. Cobalt met her gaze once more, a questioning tilt of his head to the thought swirling through her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Your really good with more than just machines." She blurted, instantly feeling her face heat. Well he did ask, she mentally facepalmed at her own stupidity, incredible that such words had left her mouth at all.

"Grow up with Martha and its either you learn how to understand them, or you learn how to deal with them." He cryptically answered, her mind already filling in the gaps.

Understanding- Crow. He met the kids on a level most adults never could. Of course practically being the child like soul he was made that easy. Dealing with- that was easily Jack. Self absorbed, with only a shred of decency, she could easily see him with his nose held high ignoring the other kids. Another anomally in the lives that were the three young men in her life. Often she found herself questioning how such three personalities could meld to ever form a friendship. But then with Yusei in the middle it actually wasn't that difficult. She'd seen a number of Jack and Crows arguements over the last monthes and before it got violent he would step in and somehow difuse the situation as if it had never begun. Empathy, she could only shake her head.

To be able to understand someone on a deeper level, beyond just the surface. If she hadn't already known he wasn't psychic she'd question if he held that gift. It certainly would have been fitting. But she knew without a doubt he was just another human, another of those without the 'gifts' she possessed. Yet for all the lack of powers he held, at times he was stronger than she, for all her powers, ever was.  
🌹 🌹 🌹 🌹 🌹  
Since the first moment she'd met him, she'd found herself smitten. Not just by looks, but the personality beneath the rough exterior. His compassion, his kindness, unwavering loyalty, to his self sacrificing nature. Everything she herself had once abandoned, but now found reviving under his touch. He was everything to her, dare she think, more than Sayer had ever been.

Sure 'he'd' given her a home, taught her to 'control' her psychic powers. But emotions were distant, his idea of kindness, of gentleness a farce to force her to more wholely embrace her anger, her hatred, to strengthen her powers by darkness instead of light. For so long she'd been shuttered away from the light, barred from its warmth, submerged in anger, in hatred so that it seeped into her very soul. But then- he'd appeared. Had destroyed every barrior, every misconcepted wall she'd built by Sayers words. For the first time in forever she'd been treated to the light.

Seeing him for the very first time in that duel lot, his light then had been so radiant, her own mind recoiling from its touch. Bewildered, scared, confused by its presense she'd fled, cursing his being, cursing the mark he bore, the same sigil marred upon her flesh. But it hadn't been by that mark alone she'd fled, but rather the emotions she no longer knew a name to that had stirred. Then like a plant in winters domain, she'd shriveled, withdrawing there after the meeting all but forgotten in the prison of darkness she was held.

Then at the Fortune Cup, they once again met, her masking of shadows so thick he'd been unable to penetrate them when they'd spoken briefly in the tunnels, but then, on the field-. Scared, confused by what it was she'd lashed out, reducing her opponents one by one to the ground without mercy until- him. Understanding, empathy, kindness, instead of jeering with the world of claiming her a witch, he'd actually had the audacity then to declare her wrong! Showering her with conpliments, trying to reach a heart long since void of light with that very presense.

"So I should just accept it? Embrace it? Hates all I know!" She'd screamed, unleashing every ounce of hatred, of anger against him, trying desperately to smother the light that threatened her.

But that radiance, instead of dimming, it had grown, shafts of light piercing the gloom of her prison, illuminating the darkness with its purity. With her mask broken moments later, it was as if her entire world was engulfed by that radiance, every ounce of darkness shredded by its touch. Tears had flown down her cheeks, the first real emotion she'd been capable of in so long. But like some cruel jest the darkness returned as steady and real as the coat 'he' drapped around her shoulders. As if he was the source of darkness himself, she found herself shuttered away once more. Only this time she couldn't forget, would often find herself in the secret of her heart toying with a shard of something that wasn't dark, something warm, compassionate. But it was only in the darkness of her heart did that small light exist, for outward appearences were decieving with the witch. Cruelity her name, her game, still she found herself drawn to that light, her facade cracking beneath its touch, as her mask had done beneath that stone at the tournament. No name, no words to describe what it was, she couldn't fathom in the least where it had even come from- until. . . Sayer had called her out.

"At the very least you could tell me whats really going on. Why are you so distracted? Whats really so important that your risking all that we've accomplished?"

"I said it's nothing." She murmured, brushing past the man.

"Or is it Yusei Fudo?"

'What?!' Alarms rang in her head, her precious shard of light illuminating at the name, at the realization of its connection.

"You don't have to be a psychic to figure it out. You think you can run off? Live a normal life and have Yusei fight your battles for you? Very romantic. But I'm afraid your place will always be here."

And while it disgusted her at his smug tone he'd been right at the time. Her place had been at the movement, the shard she'd previously held so dear, fading into the background to be forgotten once more. Idle fantasies ignored, the light was nothing more than a trick, his words lies. . . So why? Why couldn't she get them out of her head?

"It's beautiful! Just like you are under that mask."

When next they met, that shard that had been harbored so long, carefully hidden away came to full front, emotions she had long since forgotten leaving her in a whirlwind of confusion. Her home shattered, bonds broken, she'd never felt so empty, so alone as she had at that moment, the darkness that had once held her prisoner, fracturing as radiant shafts of light pierced the gloom once more. The same radiance, warmth, gentleness, he'd offered everything to her, the world practically and instead of joining him she only felt more broken. Until, like the loss of her dragon had been like the final lock taken from her long prison. Light illuminated every crevice, every portion of the darkness, forcing it to flee from its wrath. Clinging to her Father when she wanted desperately to envelope the youth that had saved her instead, she'd readily agreed to follow him, vowing to help as she could by their marks designs. 

\------------------------------------  
Hey everyone! Wanted to say thanks for reading my first ever posted fanfic! :)

So, I wrote this one night, and was like wow. . . I wrote that? And next thing I know I'm posting it here a few monthes later. Hope you enjoyed and it would be great to have some read and reviews for my first work.   
So, until next time, LunarRavenWorks


End file.
